Camp Paily
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Tumblr Prompt fill. Paige and Emily goes camping. (With Haleb) Just a short fluff piece. T for language. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think.


**A/N - Another Tumblr Prompt fill. Paige and Emily going camping. I added Haleb for pure entertainment purposes. Just a short fluff piece. I hope you guys find it entertaining. I had fun writing this. **

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be stranded in the middle of the woods? No cell phone service? No electricity? No hair products?" I tried to get the idea of camping out of Emily's mind.

"Come on babe, it'll be fun! You, me and the moon and stars." She argued back.

"And Hanna and Caleb? Does Hanna even know what the outdoors look like? She knows that she'll have to leave the heels at home right?" I joked.

"It's only 24 hours. We will get there around 4 A.M. and we'll be leaving around 4 A.M. the next day! Stop being such a scared little bitch! We're going and that's the end of it!" Well, if my lady says it, especially in that way, than it shall be done.

"Admit that you are lost!" I yelled at Emily. Hanna and Caleb were sitting in the back seat of Emily's car, chuckling at Emily and me bickering for the past 30 minutes. You can't blame me for being nervous – everytime one of us has spent time in a deserted place, something horrible has happened. Dead bodies show up way to often with us.

"I know EXACTLY where we are!" She argued back in defense.

"Yeah, you do! You know we are in the town of Lost As Fuck. Admit it babe! We are in the middle of butt fucking Egypt!" Emily merged into the right lane and headed down that road. It was close to 8:00 A.M. and it was bright as hell outside. She pointed ahead and I squinted my eyes to observe what she was pointing to. I read the small sign, "Camp grounds. 5 miles ahead." She smirked at me, "Lucky shot. You just caught a break." She scoffed and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. She knew that I was a little afraid, especially since I just getting over The Nate Incident. I'm assuming that this was her plan of grabbing life by the balls. I squeezed her hand and leaned back into the seat, awaiting for the next 20 hours to unravel.

"Umm, babe..?" I called her hesitantly as I tried my best to put up the tent.

"Yeah?" She said not looking up from the map she held in her hands.

"How do you... umm... put this _thing_ up?" I heard her laugh as I looked up to find her extremely amused expression. It had been 15 minutes since I started and I barely got the stick thingy into the ground.

"Hey!" I jump as I hear Hanna's voice from behind us. I turned around and found her tent up perfectly. "P, you need some help?" She asked as she tried hard to cover her obvious amusement. I turned back around to find Emily laughing softly.

"How does Marin finish this before me? She the queen of lipstick, not fire... sticks?" I ask fumbling for the right words.

"I can put up a tent in my sleep! Something you can't obviously do! Welcome to Camp Hanna and her bitches!" She said back ecstatic.

"I give up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Marin! Help!" As Hanna made her way over to us I whispered, "And dear God have mercy on us. We'll need it."

I jogged up the hill, ahead of Emily a few paces, trying to make it up the hill before the rest of our little group. I twisted my head around to find Hanna dragging her feet up the hill a few hundred yards behind up. "Who's the bitch now, Marin? What happened to the queen?" She stopped dead in her tracks and fell to the ground, giving up on our little competition. Caleb stayed behind and took a breather with her, which left just Emily and I. I could hear Em's footsteps pick up behind me so I jog a bit faster. In the water, Emily usually has me beat, but on feet I'm much faster. It must have been all those years of working my calves out on that bike. With the finish line just a few hundred feet away, I pick up my pace to a easy run, leaving Emily behind in the dust.

I easily make it up the hill and sit on the edge as I wait for everyone to catch up. About 30 seconds later I hear a breathless Emily come up from behind me and sit by my side, leaning her entire body on me. I wrap my arms around her, making it more comfortable for her to lean, while I take in the sight below us. It was beautiful, with the lake below us and trees for miles and miles. The lake was probably 80 feet below us. I look over at Emily who looked as if she was about to pass out from exhaustion,

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"When we get down? Sure." She said in between breaths. I stand up and drag her with me,

"I mean now. It's not that high of a jump. Probably a little over 50 feet."

"Paige... That is dangerous. Come on, we'll go swimming when we get down!" I shook my head at her while I took off my shoes and handed them to her. "No, babe!" That was the last thing I heard her say before I dove off the cliff and into the body of water below me. Was I scared? Hell yes! But I was already dragged all the way out here, so why not do something fun? Something that I'll enjoy.

The feeling of the water, as it surrounded me, was amazing. It was cool and refreshing. Definitely woke me up. I stayed underwater for a handful of second, so I could give Emily a little scare, but when I was starting to run out of air I popped up. I could faintly see Emily's scared (or pissed) expression from where I was. It was a bit blurry to tell from where I was floating. "Come down here! The water's amazing!"

"You're fucking crazy! You could have killed yourself!" She lectured me. Caleb and Hanna's body soon appeared right beside her. They talked amongst themselves for a few moments before I saw Caleb also take the leap! He ended up about 15 feet to my left and swam towards me, giving me a high five when he was within reach.

"Caleb! I'm gonna kill you! I can't believe you just did that!" Hanna yelled form up above. He laughed and screamed back,

"You'll have to get down here to kill me, babe!"

"Nice try! I'm not fucking cray like you guys!" Before Hanna could complete her sentence Emily dove straight into the water and landed right beside us. She came up for air and exclaimed,

"I can't believe I just did that! That was friggin' insane! I've never felt that rush before! Let's do it again!" I laughed at how easy it was to change her mind and reminded her,

"You realize that to do that again, we'll have to rewalk / rejog that trail, right?"

"Or we can do other stuff?" She said as she put a childish smile on her face. We spend the next hour and a half swimming aimlessly around the lake as we waited for Hanna to make her way down the trail. Once Hanna reached us, we decided to stay in the lake, so she could enjoy it as well. We spent the following few hours playing games and racing each other, until we were all worn.

"How do you expect us to catch fish without any rods, Marin?" She chortled as she slowly stepped into the river nearby our camp site. She squatted above the small rocks and patiently waits for a fish to pass by. Slowly, she put her hand above the surface of the water, and kept it steady there for a few moments. When the moment was right, she dove her hand into the water, pulling out a decent sized fish. We all stared at her wide eyed, and open jawed.

"That's how."

"Awesome! Marin's catching us dinner!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the fish from her hand and brought it back to our camp site.

I threw the fish in the bucket we brought and sat down by a pile of rocks and sticks. I set up the sticks like how they did in movies – tee pee style. I spent the next 10 minute imitating every camping movie I ever saw, but got nowhere. "Argh! I give up. This is impossible! How the fuck did the do this? How did cavemen do this?" As I chucked the sticks to the ground, I hear the others come back. Hanna stood right next to me and crouched down to my level. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a match to light it. Once it was lit, she poured lighter fluid on the firewood and threw the lit match in.

"Never figured that one out." She said as she laughed. I smiled back at her and asked,

"Dinner?" She nodded and we all sat around the fire, figuring out how to cook our fish.

After Caleb prepped our dinner and put them on a stick to grill, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was almost 6 o'clock and it was getting dark soon. There was not much left to do after dinner.

As we sat around eating and joking around I realized that the day had gone by so fast, and we actually had a lot of fun. I actually forgot the reason I was so against it in the first place. It just made me love Emily even more for dragging me into this in the first place. She always did random meaningless stuff like this to me, and made it meaningful. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the side of her head,

"Love you."

"Love you too." She said back as she nestled into my body.

"That's the big and little dipper." Emily pointed out to me as we laid on a blanket, next to the fire. "That's Orion, Gemini, and Taurus," she continued. One by one she pointed out every constellation that she knew. I caught a few of them, but most of them just looked like a jumble of stars. I nodded along anyway, afraid of looking stupid. Hanna and Caleb made their way back into their tent a couple of hours after dinner. Hanna was the most exhausted, most likely because she was on her feet the most, and she wasn't exactly used to it.

Laying out in the open with Emily on my chest was the best feeling I could ever imagine. It was beautiful and the most romantic thing I'd ever experienced. I wouldn't change a damn thing that happened all day. It was perfect. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day. After laying there in complete silence for a while I looked down at Emily who was staring up at the stars, "Ready for bed?" She smiled and kissed me tenderly,

"Mmhmm. I'm so tired, and we got a hell of a drive in a few hours."

"It wouldn't be a hell of a drive if you didn't get lost all the time!" I joked. She playfully swatted my shoulders,

"Watch it. Or I'm leaving you here." I giggled and pulled her in for another kiss before we got up to make our way back into our little room for the night.


End file.
